Life in the Arena
by Walkin On Blue Skies
Summary: How Glimmer and Cato make it to the top four and are madly in love! But what happens when Glimmer dies for Cato? How will he survive without his true love? What happens when he sees Glimmer on his victory tour? How is she still alive? Who is Starlit Connors? What will they do if the Capitol finds out? And whats Glimmers big secret? So many questions! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1:Love at First Insult

**Chapter 1: Love At First Insult**

He is gorgeous, if a guy can be called gorgeous. His eyes are as beautiful as the morning sky. His hair is a meadow of flowing gold even though its cut short. And his lips, oh how I would love to attack those luscious lips with mine. And I would… if "she" wasn't here. If you haven't guessed yet, the man I have been describing is Cato. He is the love of my life, the peanut to my butter, and any other love metaphors you can think of. And he would be mine, if "she" wasn't there. If you were wondering, "she" is Clove, Cato's district partner. And worst of all, she also wants Cato, but not as much as I do. If only I could kill her. _Sigh. _Oh crap! I've been staring at him this whole time…and he noticed! I have to look away, but I cant. Those crystal blue eyes paralyze me!

"Ahem!" Whoa! Who was that? I break my gaze from Cato and look towards the direction that the noise came from. Obviously, it was Clove. Ugh! I just had a "moment" with Cato, if you can call staring a moment…land she ruined it!

"Yes Clove?" I have to be nice to her anyways so I might as well have a little fun with it, "Do you need me to get you some game? Obviously you do because you're to weak to get some for yourself." Now that pushed her buttons! Ha! It took her a second to collect herself before returning the insult.

"No its ok I already ate. I was just going to say…GET A ROOM! And make sure to keep it down cause I need sleep!" She climbed into her tent leaving sexy Cato and me alone by the fire.

After a few moments of awkward silence Cato spoke up and said," Do you think that a tent count as a room?" I looked into his desire-filled eyes, put on my flirtiest smile and said, "If you want to count." He smiled a dazzling smile, picked me up, and carried me to the tent. He propped me up against the side of a tree while he unzipped the tent door. I crawled into the tent and Cato followed me. He zipped up the tent door and turned towards me and he put his lips to mine. It took me a second to realize it. Cato was kissing me! So I did the polite thing and kissed him back. I kissed him with all of my love and passion. Then, my hands found his shirt. I unbuttoned the first button, and then the second…


	2. Chapter 2:Say Goodbye to the Competition

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't written in a while I was busy with end-of-school stuff. But summer is finally here and I can write all I want! YAY! :D Reviews are appreciated! I would like at least 10 before the next chapter goes up. Love you guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games :( THE AMAZING SUZANNE COLLINS DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Say Goodbye to the Competition  
**

I woke up to the sound of screeching. It was Clove at the door of our tent...SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS!

"You guys actually did it! I can't believe you two!" Cato looked like he was going to kill her and I didn't want to be involved so I backed away into the corner of the tent. Cato turned to me and saw the fear in my eyes and he said,

"I got this. Get dressed and this whole thing will be settled by the time your done." I couldn't tell if he meant this so called "argument" or Cloves life but he was already out of the tent with Clove hot on his heels before I could ask. Even with them out of the tent I could still her every word they said. "Clove what the heck! This is none of your freaking business! Just leave it alone!" Cato yelled. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was mad and if Clove made a wrong move it could be her last. But she is obviously to stupid to notice the warning.

"Cato I think that every bit of whatever you and Glitter the slut have is my freaking business!" Clove screamed.

"Her name is Glimmer and how is it any of your business! I have never liked you let alone loved you!" Cato said.

"But I have Cato! I have loved you ever since training! And I thought that you loved me back!" She started to sob. "I guess that I was wrong! But Cato, you could have any girl you want! I have one question for you, why would you pick "her"? She is just another slutty District One girl!" Now that crossed the line! I was just about to come out of the tent and stab her myself but I decided against it. Cato should do it. There is nothing worse than being killed by the person you love.

"If you ever talk about Glimmer like that again I swear that i will slice you in half!" Cato said. I hear the familiar sound of his sword being pulled out of its sheath.

"Alright then, STAB ME!" Clove yelled, "I would rather die than see you and Glitter the whore together! You two deserve each other! You are both horrible, back-stabbing, cheating, double-crossing sluts who are horrible at sex! Yea Cato, don't think that I don't have connections! I do my research on my opponents!" Next, I heard the unmistakable sound of ripping flesh and a blood-curdling scream. I ran out of the tent to see Clove's body...sliced right down the middle.

I turned to Cato, "Cato, what did you do?" I said cautiously. He could still be in his murderer mode.

His shoulders slummped, "She called you a slut. What was I supposed to do, let her insult you?" He sat down on a log surrounding our campfire. "Plus, she would have killed you if I didn't kill her first."

"Ok Cato." I have the sudden urge to help him and I want to know if he is going to kill me. "Is there anything else that you need to say or do?"

"No Glimmer I am not going to kill you." He stands up and kicks Cloves body into the creek that is beside our campsite. "I guess that leaves you, me and, Girl on Fire in the arena."


End file.
